comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
SPARTAN-IV Program (Earth-5875)
The SPARTAN-IV Program is the fourth iteration of the SPARTAN supersoldier projects. Much like the original ORION Project, and unlike its predecessors, the SPARTAN-IV Program uses consenting volunteering adults from the UNSC Armed Forces, which range from both war veterans and promising young soldiers. History Conception After the SPARTAN-IV was fully realized, Office of Naval Intelligence Section III authorized a prototype phase without the knowledge of the UNSC High Command, which was intended to produce super soldiers that would make MJOLNIR armor obsolete. From the initial ten participants, only one, Ilsa Zane, survived the augmentations, but was driven mad by the experience and detained by ONI. Creation aboard the [[UNSC Infinity (Earth-5875)|UNSC Infinity]].]] After the end of the First Contact War, the SPARTAN-IV Program was penned by former SPARTAN-II Lieutenant Commander Musa-096, who was crippled during its augmentation process. Citing the efficiency and success of the SPARTAN-II and SPARTAN-III programs, he advocated that the SPARTANs were of prime importance for the survival of humanity during the course of the war, being approved by Admiral Margaret Paragonsky. The initial plans were for both SPARTAN-III lead Colonel James Ackerson and SPARTAN-II head Doctor Catherine Halsey to take over the project, but following Ackerson's death during the Battle of Mare Erythraeum and Halsey's impressionist after the Battle of Onyx, it was decided that Musa himself and surviving Alpha Company and Noble Team member Jun-A266 would take over as heads. The first class of SPARTAN-IVs consisted of 145 members and became active on January 7th, 2554, and after its initial success, Musa and Jun were able to fund a second class that started in January 7th, 2557, having 90% more members. Facilities and organization The headquarters for the SPARTAN-IV Program is on Mars, the same location where their augmentation program takes place. Their training is headquartered at a classified section of ''Arcturus Station'', in the Arcturus system. SPARTAN-IVs are found in the hundreds at the [[UNSC Infinity (Earth-5875)|UNSC Infinity]], the current flagship of the UNSC Navy and the most powerful ship ever built by humanity. A contingent of SPARTAN-IVs are also found aboard the [[UNSC Meriwether (Earth-5875)|UNSC Meriwether Lewis]], a ''Stalwart''-class light frigate. SPARTAN-IVs train alongside SPARTAN-IIIs under the War Games, a simulation program capable of recreating environments, aboard the Infinity. Outside of the War Games, SPARTAN-IVs are trained in numerous martial arts, in sessions that run to four hours, from physical conditioning to augmentation monitoring. Many surviving SPARTAN-IIs and SPARTAN-IIIs tutored and trained the SPARTAN-IVs. SPARTAN-IVs serve under the UNSC Navy in a special force known as N7, although a select few work in close function with the Office of Naval Intelligence. The surviving SPARTAN-IIs and SPARTAN-IIIs of the First Contact War are integrated in the N7 alongside the SPARTAN-IVs. Equipment members in GEN 2 MJOLNIR.]] SPARTAN-IVs are equipped with the MJOLNIR Powered Assault Armor/GEN2, the second generation of the MJOLNIR Powered Assault Armor. To compensate the SPARTAN-IV's weaker augmentations in comparison to its sister programs, GEN2 MJOLNIR grants its user enhanced strength, speed, reflexes, to a degree much bigger than its previous iteration. The RECRUIT-class MJOLNIR is the standard-issue armor set for SPARTAN-IVs, and is colored grey and gold. SPARTAN-IVs also have specialized equipment designed for specific missions. Much like the previous MJOLNIR iteration, SPARTAN-IVs are able to freely customize their own armors with numerous special-purpose apparel, based upon their own preferences for mission requirements, although variants with purely cosmetic desire is highly discouraged. SPARTAN-IVs are forbidden from repairing their own armors, a task that is exclusively attributed by qualified technicians in facilities dedicated for refitting. SPARTAN-IVs undergo the SPARTAN-IV Augmentation Program in order to enhance their physical and mental capabilities and capacity of wearing MJOLNIR. While the previous unethical techniques used in the SPARTAN-II and SPARTAN-III programs required the use of children that met a series of highly strict qualifications, in order to avoid the failure of the original adult volunteers of the ORION Project, the SPARTAN-IV Program uses consenting adult volunteers, as the technology significantly advanced after the First Contact War to enable the adults to serve as subjects. Category:Earth-5875 Category:SPARTANs of Earth-5875 Category:SPARTAN-IVs of Earth-5875 Category:UNSC Special Forces (Earth-5875) Category:SPARTAN Programs of Earth-5875 Category:Created by Draft227 Category:UNSC projects (Earth-5875)